


Behind Closed Doors

by NadaCitizen



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Seme Near, Shower Sex, Smut, Uke Mello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaCitizen/pseuds/NadaCitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-uni, Mihael and Nathan are dating and work in the criminal justice field, where Mihael finally gets to claim his spot as Number 1 among his co-workers. Nathan lets him have that public image, but while on vacation, the pecking order is re-established.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of the "Post Uni" series will either be fluff or smut; there will be little middle ground. This particular story is somewhat PWP.

To be second is to be nothing.

While Mihael's years at Wammy's ended the day he walked out, that mindset didn't. It was toxicity disguised as ambition, the kind that leaves those afflicted with short tempers and shorter lifespans, and although he had no reason to keep trying to outshine everybody in the field of criminal justice, he did. At least, in the public eye. With his boyfriend, Nathan, being a private investigator while Mihael himself was a bounty hunter, the two occupations tended to overlap which led to gossip and scandal among other detectives in the city- after all, they'd graduated from the same university, Nathan as valedictorian and Mihael as salutatorian.

Passive as he may seem, Nathan understood the blonde's need to be the best and allowed Mihael the public impression that he achieved that post-college.

Behind closed doors, the story changed.

On this particular day Mihael hovered over his desk, finding something to pass time before Nathan returned. Work was out of the question; the both of them managed to take a week-long vacation from their jobs at the same time with heavy planning and a hint of lying- Mihael may or may not have had an ill family member in this particular city he needed to tend to (he didn't).

Pressing his fingers to his forehead, he sighed. Great. The dinner plans they'd made fell through; they found another restaurant, but the text Nathan just sent said the waiting list would set them back until 10:00 tonight. His icy blue eyes flickered to the lower-right hand side of the monitor: Four hours to go. The news was aggravating at best, but the blonde figured he could make the most of it; after all, they arrived at the hotel late last night without stopping to explore the facilities. Maybe there was something to do.

Hrm. He stepped out, not bothering to change out of his black dinner jacket. The elevator chimed as he stepped into it, humming as it transported Mihael to the second floor where the designated entertainment claimed to be. Upon arrival, it was very dim and a large, tomato-colored step-down couch dipped into the floor; several other nicely-dressed guests crowded around a small, colorful bar to the right; and several mahogany tables, flat-screen TVs, tall candles, and music boxes decorated the room strategically to give a feeling of class and elegance. In a closed-off section there was even a small jacuzzi, bubbling with color-changing lights. Mihael pulled his phone out, quickly texting his boyfriend where he was before walking to the bar and ordering a supposedly complimentary margarita. The young bartender smiled, fixing his drink and returning a few minutes later with a glass of chartreuse sweetness. Too much salt, he immediately thought upon receiving it, staring at the smothered, grainy rim. Had it not been free, he'd have shot the bartender a look- but it was, so he took it and headed to the sofa, walking down the three steps and relaxing on the soft material. A few other singles and couples shared the space, but there was still plenty of room for comfort.

Ten minutes passed and he was still sipping very slowly on the drink to avoid actually tasting it.

Boredom seemed to take over again; while the soft black carpet, rich red wall lining, and other niceties trampled the quality of almost every other hotel he ever stayed at, it wasn't where he wanted to spend his evening. Whipping his phone out, he prepared to call his boyfriend until he heard the elevator sound, turning around and sure enough, it was Nathan. He twirled a piece of his white hair and took in the atmosphere for a half-second before locating Mihael, giving him a look, the one where his grey eyes had the most peculiar way of smiling without the rest of his facial muscles even budging. It was the only readable thing about him sometimes.

"That has too much salt on the rim," was the first thing Nathan greeted him with as he took a seat next to him. The young man rarely even drank but could point out any flaw in a bartender's work in half a second. Or, really, any flaw in anybody's work- standoffish private detectives just seemed to specialize in that. Mihael rolled his eyes and took another sip out of spite, fighting the urge to pucker his lips; Christ, there was too much lime in it too.

"No, it's great."

The albino let his eyes flutter to the ceiling, not bothering to respond. Before Mihael could get in another smart comment, it got significantly darker as a pair of women approached Nathan, blocking the light from the candles next to him. One of them -short, thin with pronounced hips- practically sat on the fair-complected man's knee as the other squeezed in between what little space was between him and the blonde. Nathan sat still, saying nothing and looking past them as though they weren't even there.

"Hey! Hahaha," the taller of the two started, patting Nathan's shoulder to grab his attention. Giggling with a fire red mouth, she added, "me and my friend-" The tall, dark girl motions to the one with freckles and a yellow bandeau top, "saw you across the room and thought: Wow. Is his hair natural? Mariah -that's her name by the way- she said 'No way', and I said 'No, wait, let's ask!'...So, here we are!"

Mariah pinched one of Nathan's curls, fake gasping. "Hahahahaha. Wow, Jen! You're so crazy right all the time. I didn't even know people naturally had this. Unless it's just, like super well-kept." She laughed again, looking the private eye up and down and arching her brows. "Hey, uh, if you're not busy later, maybe-"

If patience was the only virtue, Mihael would be going to hell. Heat swarmed to his head, knuckles white as he parted his lips to object at the whole scene, squinting his eyes as though he to make sure they were real people. Was this really happening? Were they blind?

The albino interrupted; there was no way to break in their conversation otherwise. "I am busy, actually. Bye."

Both girls paused, as though waiting for something extra. Did he mean that? Jen, the freckle-faced girl, looked around the room at every other man in a dinner coat and, sure enough, they were either rich or pretending to be in hopes of picking up women. Wasn't that the point? Slowly she mouthed a 'wow' before glancing at her friend. Nathan tacked on: "That's all. You can leave now."

A few seconds of hesitation later, both women did as they were asked, seeking other sources of entertainment. Nathan rolled his eyes. Evidently they aren't denied too many things in life. The white-haired boy looked over, opening his mouth to speak before he noticed the other silently fuming, cheeks stained a faint shade of rust. The albino furrowed his brows, "Are you all right?"

Out of nowhere, Mihael sat directly on top of Nathan's lap, glowering at the other hotel guests like a soldier on a platoon. He raised his voice just enough so the two would be within earshot, "What the hell. What the hell makes them think they can do that?"

"They probably didn't know we were together." That was the nicer way of putting it, since Mihael seemed unaware they their formal choice of dress wasn't the best for the situation.

"So?! That's still ri-"

"I'm not justifying what they did. It's over. There's no reason to be upset."

Mihael frowned and leaned back, head pressed to the tomato-colored couch with his hands on either side of the private eye, still seething with rage at the incident.

Nathan continued, lowering his voice. "Besides, you know I would have never given them a second glance, whether you were here or not. You're more important."

Mihael shut his eyes, drinking the ego boosts like water. "How important?"

"Very."

A smirk sneaked its way onto the blonde's face as he slid down, head now resting on the albino's shoulder. The attention was nice, albeit he preferred it when they were actually alone. No complaints, though- the room was lit softly and a skilled pianist played in the corner.

Nathan wrapped his arms gently around Mihael's lower stomach, pulling him back a little and triggering a quiet laugh.

"So...How do we kill the next," the blonde looked at his watch. "Three and a half hours? Do you want to look around the hotel some more?"

"I'd rather stay here right now. I'm comfortable."

I was hoping you were gonna say that anyway, Mihael thought to himself, mentally snickering and easing into the other. The piano instrumental playing in the background reminded him of the private detective played sometimes. Mihael started to smile, sighing at the little memories but immediately drew the breath back. He felt something new, something that brought the rust-colored tinge back to his cheeks- and, upon closer inspection, discovered that Nathan's hand was resting on top of a rather intimate part of his body through his black pants, his fingertips tapping in tune to the slow music as though his thigh were a set of pentatonics. Without missing a beat, Nathan added: "And, anyway, I enjoy this playlist."

Mihael dragged out another sigh in hopes of slowing down his now multiplying heartbeats. The touch shouldn't have bothered him so quickly, but knowing that Nathan was fully aware of what he was doing drove him mad. "Or do you not care for it, Mihael?"

His words were nonchalant and innocent as he spoke into Mihael's neck, a cheeky smile peeking through his stoic demeanor. In turn, the blonde blushed deeper, not attempting to pull the hand away out of the possibility of attracting attention to himself. At the same time, it wouldn't be long before he had to leave...

"Silence is better." He chewed his lip as Nate squeezed him through his pants at the answer, as though it were a buzzer and the albino just sounded a big 'WRONG'.

"Why are you lying to me? You're very cultured. In fact, you enjoy fast songs, don't you?"

Mihael glanced at the shiny grey eyes, suddenly growing in Nathan's hand at their reserved, mischievous glint. "You do. In fact, you're a fan of the Paso Doble, if I recall correctly."

"Let's listen to some vocals instead."

Nathan shook his head, relighting Mihael's blush. He secretly loved when the albino got like this; asserting himself when no one else would have guessed, always there to dominate the other when no one else would have dreamed. And to be the only one on the receiving side of his boyfriend's passion turned Mihael on so, so much. "No. I want you to ask the pianist over there to play the Paso Doble."

"I don't think I should get up right now." Already a tent set itself up beneath the pant leg. There was no telling if he could walk properly, and that's disregarding the straight shame he'd have felt.

"Then maybe you should call over."

He bit his lip again, harder as Nathan squeezed him for every second he didn't comply. After relocating his voice, he did just that, somehow managing not to attract anyone's eyes over to the couch. As the tempo changed, so did the albino's hand movements, now drumming repetitively and precisely through the fabric. All the while, Mihael tried to stay still and unaffected, but it was more difficult by the minute until it was hard. Clasping one hand over his own mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping, he hovered the other around the tenting material, only to be countered by Nathan's agile fingers.

"That wasn't very smart of you," Nathan murmured, gluing both his hands to either of the other's thighs and bobbing him slowly up and down, just enough for him to feel it but no one to notice. Mihael audibly gasped, blue eyes pleading as he looked at the albino.

"We can't...Nn, do this here." He bit his knuckle, struggling to keep quiet.

"I'm not doing anything." Nathan tightened his grip on the other's thighs, pulling him back to grind on top of the white-haired young man.

"Oh my God," Mihael exhaled, attracting a few looks as his lips parted, trying to fight the outbursts. He managed to lower his voice to a loud whisper. "You can't go anywhere with this!"

"Again; I'm doing nothing." His voice was as calm as ever, as though he were reciting the numbers of a telephone book and not teasing a grown man in his lap.

"Yes you are!" He hissed, barely keeping the volume down. "You're...!"

"Hm?" The private eye was slowly becoming flustered himself, feeling for the other's head through the outline and rubbing his thumb against it.

"Mn-mn... You're...turn...ing..." Suddenly speaking was difficult, and he found himself embarrassed to say it.

"Hmmm?" Nathan smiled the tiniest smile, dragging the other across himself and grinding him boldly.

"Hahhh...me on." He chewed the inside of his cheek, turning the opposite way. Thank God the room was as dim as it was.

"How?" Nathan asked, as though genuinely unknowing. He circled a pair of thumbs on the blonde's inner thighs, kneading them as his lips grazed his neck. "Like this?"

He shut his eyes tight, squirming. "Yes."

"Or...like this?" The white-haired boy traced the raised outline of the other's thigh again before squeezing, snickering with his eyes.

Mihael nodded quickly, mouth pursing into a straight line.

"Mm. And you want me to quit?" He adjusted his hand, pawing the clothed member with his palm and resting his head on the other's shoulders, short curls brushing along his neck.

"N-...No, but I want to be-" Mihael bit down on his lip, beads of sweat dotting his forehead. He was too warm for comfort. "Not here. Please."

With a small nod, Nathan rotated the other, adjusting him sideways until he tucked one arm behind his middle back and another behind his knees, lifting him up with invisible strength before carrying him to the elevator, sliding past a few of the guests. The blonde seeming dazed the entire time, seriously wondering where his boyfriend had the muscle. As they stepped out, the albino reached for the room key in the other's pocket, intentionally sweeping against the arousal as he did so. Mihael tilted his head back, cheeks a fine shade of red.

Once inside, Nathan closed the door and dropped Mihael onto the white sheets, examining the restless man. The blonde sat still, hands covering himself as though Nathan didn't already know what was there. The albino shook his head slowly, looking down at him. "Move those."

Mihael paused, cheeks taking on a fresh warm color as he set them by his sides. There was a wet spot at the end of the outline to which Near looked at the other's eyes and asked, "When did that happen?"

"It... Nn, when you... " No use avoiding the incoming questions, but it was so difficult to focus. Mihael stared longingly between the other's thighs, recalling exactly when the Paso Doble conversation triggered the precum. He gripped the sheets as Nathan looked at him, desperately wanting to remove the binding clothing article. "When you started playing me like a piano and... talking..."

"Oh. So I could have made you come with just that?" He asked in that same mellow tone, making the blonde audibly groan.

"Probably." Pressing his palms to his forehead, he blushed again as the wet spot grew in diameter, the precum sticking to his thighs beneath the cotton. Just the verbal stimulation was more than enough to keep him under Nathan's beckoning call.

Nodding, Nathan took a seat beside him on the bed, patting his own lap, forcing a small whimper out of Mihael as he quickly accepted the request. This time, the albino turned him around to where they faced each other before he continued where he left off, gripping his hips and sliding the blonde back and forth across his own lap. Mihael slackened his jaw, moaning quietly with each direction the albino pulled at him. Being ordered around like this, especially by Nathan... the thought never failed to make him turn a shade darker.

Soon enough the shuffling turned less horizontal and more vertical, the albino bobbing him up and down on his lap, producing a sigh from them both.

Nathan decided to be slightly merciful and, after a few more bounces, undid the other's zipper and button, raising his eyebrows when the perky arousal flew out. He then sought out the other's blue eyes, keeping contact even as he hooked his thumbs onto his black beltloops, dragging the pants down to his knees and letting the other kick them off his feet. Mihael could barely look at the other's eyes, blushing intensely as the cool air hit him. As usual, the bounty hunter wore no underwear, leaving his erection standing tall, brushing against Nathan's stomach. The albino looked down in fake thought before grasping it, rubbing his thumb against the side. "Is this for me?"

His hand was cold on his skin, but Mihael nodded furiously, leaning in. "Yeah...," he breathed, resting his own hands lower on the albino's back. As he pressed his blonde hair to the other's shoulder and murmured, he asked half-nervously: "Can I use my hands now?"

The blonde ghosted his hands over Nathan's stomach and sides impatiently.

"Mm..." Finally, Nathan began to turn pink, but still pretended to think carefully about the other's question as he kneaded Mihael in his hand. "No. Tell me what you want."

His soft, blue eyes widened at the statement and he shuffled closer to the other, as though the lack of distance would disguise his lively member. Nearly gnawing on his lip now, he tried to respond. "I... aah, want to s-" Another twinge of arousal jolted through his body, "Ahnnn... Hahh..."

"I didn't catch that." Nathan's voice hardly wavered, but his cheeks took on a deeper shade of pink at the sounds filling the room.

Trying again, he looked at the other's pale face -save for his blushing- and fought back a moan. "I want to suck your d...Nnnnnnn..." Hearing himself make the request made the guest between Nathan and his boyfriend throb, hardly able to take it. "I want to give you felaccio," he finally admitted, drops of precum dripping down on the albino's hand.

The private investigator sighed heavily at the request before sliding his thumb across Mihael's shaft, forcing another whimper out of him.

"Ah... Okay," he gave in, letting go of the other.

Grinning, the bounty hunter wasted no time pressing his fingertips to Nathan's chest, pushing him down to the mattress gingerly. The albino looked up, studying the other's movements carefully. This didn't last long, however; Mihael held down the albino's hips, gliding his mouth along the inner thighs of his pajama bottoms. It was Nathan's turn to feel, and feel he did- the blonde worked his lips around the rising outline, warm breath meeting his skin through the cotton. Nathan arched and reached his own hands below, pushing the other's golden bangs back. Embracing the set of hands caressing his head, he bit the other's waistband, tugging the bottoms down just past his thin boxers. "Mmm..."

Nathan was the one blushing deeply now, never taking his eyes off the other. It deepened when he felt the other kissing at his bulge repetitively, one after the other with very little pressure. The albino shivered, not sure what he was up to.

"Nn..." Mihael began, speaking between the flurry of kisses. "You always taste so good, Nate."

Any sexual restraint the albino had now disappeared, the pale boy fully tenting against the other's warm mouth. Each passing second brought forth a breathy sigh, the albino raising his hips in encouragement. Mihael accepted it shamelessly, hooking thumbs on the waistband and sliding the boxers to his knees, staring in awe as the arousal stood tall and firm. The blonde lowered his eyelids, swirling around the base of the new guest with his tongue before dragging it along the curved shaft, stopping only to kiss the tip.

Nathan melted into the touch, twisting his fingers in the roots of the blonde's hair. His boyfriend took his time, lapping at the head until he got an anxious moan from the albino, then proceeding to part his lips around said tip and push his head down, popping his mouth hard on the shaft every time he got back to the top. It earned a reaction, to say the least.

"Aa- aaah...!" Nathan groaned, finding a grip on the sides of Mihael's head before making eye contact, the blonde blushing intensely with all of the other in his mouth. "Do... Mmf, do you like that? Do you like having dick in your mouth, Mihael?" The word rolled off his tongue crudely, unnaturally, but it didn't seem to phase the blonde's answer.

Nodding repetitively was the other's response, the blush spreading to his neck and probably his shoulders beneath his shirt. Slick precum was leaking onto the sheets, the bounty hunter hardly able to contain himself.

"I," sighing, Nathan tacked on, "can't hear you. Speak up. Now." Such a request was ridiculous given where the other's mouth was, but he wanted to see what would happen.

Mihael winced, not sure what his dom was expecting. Parting his lips, he picked himself up a bit, a string of fluids from both mouth and member binding Mihael to Nathan's tip.

There was a faint knocking in the distance that neither paid any mind to.

"Yes, I do. It's my... Nn," he flinched, unable to handle all the feelings surging in his body.

"Speak up."

"Yes..."

"Hmm?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

"I think I...almost heard something..."

"YES!" he shouted, burying his own erection into the sheets as he focused on Nathan's. "Yes! I do! Please...!" He reached out to grab the albino's base, parting his lips to finish until the other pushed him back.

"No!" Nathan snapped. His boyfriend stared in shock until he heard him finish his sentence, noticing his glare towards the door before it opened fully. "Get out; we don't want room service."

A stranger's voice said, "But I just asked if you did! Are you sure, because I won't be back for an hour."

"Get out!"

The door shut and Nathan looked down at his boyfriend. Mihael sat wide-eyed, on the verge of laughing. Did that really just happen?

"I..." The private eye sighed, about to get up in defeat. This sparked panic in the other, though, as he squeezed the shaft and looked up in desperation.

"No, no... Please let me keep going."

Tangling his fingers in the golden hair again, he nodded, this time providing a warning: "Fine. You're mine, though."

Barely getting through a nod of an answer, Mihael found himself thrown down to the base of the arousal, eyes rolling back in pleasure as Nathan repeats it, rapidly sliding the other up and down with force as though he were designed for it. The blonde struggled to keep up with the pace but relished in the rough handling, drops of precum falling onto the blonde's slick thighs.

"Ah... Ah... Ha... Mn... Oh..." Were among the delicious sounds Mihael emitted each time Nathan slammed the blonde's head, the slurry of sounds making the albino himself tremble, mouth no longer closing as moan after moan flew out. Feeling a different kind of uprising, he sped up, Mihael gripping Nathan's thighs to hold on. Before the albino could inform the other, he exploded in his mouth, silently screraming and throwing his head back into the sheets in shock.

There was a pause before the blonde registered what happened. Slurping the release, Mihael carefully lapped up whatever excess there was, tongue swirling around the now half-erect member as he shut his eyes and absorbed the moment. When Nathan looked down again, the other met his eyes with the clear fluid escaping the corners of his mouth as the blonde blushed in what seemed to be an apology. Nate shook his head, taking hold of the other's face and pulling him off the member, lifting him instead to his stomach to lie down. Mihael took it a step further, resting his chin on the other's shoulder and setting his forearms on either side of him. They both lay silently for a moment as their breathing slowed.

"Thank you," the blonde sighed in the other's ear, bringing a hand up to feel his white curls. The other only nodded in response, eyes barely open, fixed on the ceiling.

"H..." The albino started, setting two hands on his boyfriend's back. He kissed his forehead. "How much longer until our reservation?"

Bewildered, Mihael glances at his watch since none of his upper apparel budged. He rose his eyebrows upon giving an answer. "Two and a half hours. You're still wanting to go?"

Nathan nodded, drumming his fingers along the dimples in the blonde's lower back. "Mm-hmm."

I guess we can get cleaned up and make it in time. Mihael watched the other beneath him for a moment before raising himself up, flipping over and sitting upright. Pushing through the tiredness, he stood up and made his way to the shower, unbuttoning and throwing off his dress shirt before closing the door behind him. He'd tried to wait and see if Nate was coming but he could have sworn he heard the private eye snoring as he left. Oh well.

Before turning on the water, he slid his watch off and set it by the sink. Then he immediately he hopped in, letting the cold water tattoo his skin and settle his nerves; the blonde came close, but never actually climaxed; it was disappointing, but figured maybe he could get back to it after their date. The thought made him smile; he turned around, squirting the shampoo onto his scalp and drifted off. Nathan never told him where they were going but it was always somewhere nice- he wouldn't ever admit it, but he had a penchant for niceness, elegance. Wammy's House had neither, so being surrounded by it, only if for a night, made him feel good. Sometimes they went clubbing afterwards, one of Mihael's favorite activities and one of Nathan's least. It was more or less a game of "How many people can ogle Mihael and buy him drinks until Nathan says it's time to go?"

Not many. Chuckling softly, he washed out the product and started applying conditioner to his ends. Every so often he could push it and stumble out of the club borderline drunk, but Nathan always took care. And if the blonde was still conscious with any kind of energy, well...

He blushed through the cold water, deciding to turn it down further until it was almost like icicles hitting his skin. If he was ready, Nathan fucked him hard afterwards, often times leaving him exhausted for days. Tilting his head back, he brought a couple of fingers to his lips, wondering if he could pretend Nathan was still in his mouth. Probably better not to.

The water wouldn't get any colder and he couldn't get the recent events off his mind. "Hn."

Curious, he tapped his forehead against the wall; it was colder than the water so he held still until his thoughts cleared.

Washing the rest of the conditioner out of his hair, he then picked up the shower gel and squeezed a hefty amount of the purple liquid in his palm until the shower curtain swung open with a whiiiiiiiish.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Nathan said, stepping in as the other stepped back, blushing as the albino glowered at the shower head. "Why is it so cold?"

Mihael shrugged, watching as the other turned the dial and let the warm water fall.

"Oh. And you're almost finished," he added, examining the other's body as his own white curls fought the water pressure. Mihael nodded slowly, but stepped forward.

"Well, yeah, but... That doesn't mean you can't..." Mihael trailed off as Nate swiped the gel from his hands, turning the other around to lather his back. The blonde chuckled, leaning to where his right shoulder touched the wall. Although the albino was shorter, he managed just fine.

As though on cue, his pale hands went from there to his sides, to his chest to his ribs, and eventually slowed down around his lower stomach, causing the bounty hunter to tense. "Nn."

Nathan pressed his face into the blonde's back, his own white curls finally falling and submitting to the water. Because they were usually so fluffy and curly, his hair was actually longer than it looked, now with his locks sticking to his cheeks and blocking his vision. "Forgive me, Mihael, if I mess up. I can't see."

The blonde rolled his eyes. Whether he could see or not made no difference, as they knew each other's bodies like clockwork. He would have commented had the albino's hands not simultaneously grabbed the blonde's member, sliding them up and down along it with his gel-slicked palms.

"Nn-...Nate, really," the blonde said, looking down at the floor. A small blush grazed his cheeks at the contact, spreading wildly as he felt an erect Nathan pressing against his backside. "Mmn!"

He chewed his other inner cheek, the first still raw from an hour ago. 'I can't see', my ass. Mihael rolled his eyes at the thought but couldn't resist the temptation, reaching behind him and placing his hand on his boyfriend's hip, encouraging him to go on. In turn, the albino waited, instead pulling Mihael directly against his skin and continuing to lather, now branching out to the other's thighs. The blonde spread them apart as he did so, expecting the other to take a hint.

That didn't happen.

"One moment," Nathan said, adjusting himself and the other in the process. Out of nowhere he pushed the blonde against the cold, slick wall- so close that the underside of Mihael's shaft was pushed against it as well, resulting in a yelp.

"I don't like that," Mihael growled; his eyes followed the other's hand, though, apparently only moving the blonde so he could reach for whatever he was reaching for without breaking contact. The blonde didn't recognize it. As soon as he had it, the albino opened the jar- it was wide, cylindrical, and colorless, and Nathan removed a clear blob from it and set the container away from the water.

"Turn around please," he asked, to which Mihael complied without question. The albino took the other's hands and spread the thick gel all over them until both sets of hands were generously coated. Raising a brow, the blonde was on the verge of objecting until the private eye grabbed his hands and placed them over his own arousal, the pale boy fighting a blush as he started growing in the Mihael hands. Staring in disbelief, the blonde took a few seconds to understand what he meant before he tugged on the other, lathering the aforementioned in a thick layer of what he now registered as lubricant. Nathan, sensitive to any touch, sighed loudly and placed his hands on the other's shoulders before continuing: "Mmm... Using water or generic soaps can hurt you. I don't want to do that."

Once finished, the blonde turned back to the wall as the heat rose to his face once more, biting his lip in preparation for his boyfriend. Nathan stood on the tips of his toes to ensure he was close enough to the other's ear to be heard over the running water, whispering for his permission. Mihael nodded eagerly, resting his forearms against the cool tile as he felt a set of digits slide into him, striking up a small groan. He tilted his head back as they were quickly replaced with Nate, slick with the water-based substance that let him go in and out and in and out of his boyfriend with fluid, gentle movements, absolutely bringing the bounty hunter to a melting mess. Mihael's teeth were grinding, toes curling with each additional thrust, the albino wrapping an arm around his stomach to compensate the blonde's lack of balance. But he just couldn't help it- the private eye hadn't even found his prostate but he was already on edge, moaning loudly as Nathan brought his other hand to the blonde's perky arousal, pumping in tune to his thrusts.

Struggling to keep his composure, Nathan moaned in small bursts through his lips, the bounty hunter seeming to grow even tighter each time he slid back in. "Mmmnnnn..."

Soon enough, after trying several angles -all of which his boyfriend loved, begging for more of each- he found what he was looking for, rolling his hips and pushing into the other, sliding his hand from Mihael's base to his tip just as quickly as he did to his own. Rhythmic thrusts were key, and without fail Mihael shouted into the walls in pleasure, losing his balance even with Nate's support. "God, yes! Please, please aa- ahn...!"

Nate was getting close, panting quietly as he watched the other beneath him, analyzing his flexing back muscles and whimpers as the warm water dripped down his body. In all honesty, he could have came by just by looking at him. But he held off, refusing to end it before Mihael did.

"N- Nnn... Nate, please go harde- a-aah...!" Barely able to form a logical sentence, the blonde slumped against the wall, the blushing mess forcing the albino to balance all his weight. Problem was, Nathan couldn't go any harder; beads of sweat were dotting his forehead as is, his breaths growing short but pleased. Instead, he opted for a familiar tactic.

"Mm? Why?"

"I want it..." The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, attempting to dig his nails into the slippery walls to no avail.

"How badly, Mihael?"

"Please...!"

"How badly? Don't ignore me," the albino repeated, squeezing him tightly.

"A-ah... More than anything," he moaned, trembling at the other's touches.

"Your pride, Mihael?"

"Y- yes," he admitted, moaning every other second. "I...ahn, you're so good, Nate, you're the best. I want you to dominate me like your stupid chess pieces and- a- aaanh, touch me like that silly ass piano, Nate, please!"

He'd have laughed in response had he not climaxed, practically exploding inside the other again. His orgasm was silent, powerful and he shifted his hands, clawing into Mihael's thighs as the blonde came immediately after, coating the wall with his release and gasping like this was the last time he would ever taste oxygen. Between the blonde's dead weight and the albino's exhaustion, the latter of the two slumped down onto the shower floor, the former following and just sitting on top of him. They looked at each other, half-lidded, before Nathan pushed the blonde bangs back and kissed his boyfriend's lips. Mihael reached behind himself, turning the dial off before the water got cold against their will.

"That was, uh... Yeah. Thanks." Mihael returned the short kiss, heartbeat still racing.

"Mm-hmm," was all the albino could respond with, fixing his own hair so his curls no longer obstructed his vision. On an afterthought, he chuckled softly: "Silly ass piano."

Blush returning to his face, the blonde narrowed his eyes. "...Yeah. You're really good with your hands, Nate. Don't mention that again, though."

Another soft chuckle as the albino nodded, kissing his boyfriend's neck a few times before attempting to stand, slowly making his way to the sink before catching the blonde's clockface.

"Mm. Let's get ready. We have a little over an hour, and that's not including travel time."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if anything seemed significantly out of character so that I may improve in the future.


End file.
